


Ten Things You Need to Know About Butters and Cartman

by ButterBalls1215



Series: South Park Gays Universe [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterBalls1215/pseuds/ButterBalls1215
Summary: Not many people really understand it, but it's love alright.





	1. Chapter 1

Butters always sleeps half on top of Cartman.

Butters is a huge cuddle monkey. All the time he is attempting to cuddle Eric. In the car he puts his head on Eric’s shoulder, when they watch TV and Movies, or he watches Eric play video games, he is always half on top of him. But at night in the privacy of one of their rooms (usually Eric’s due to Butters crazy ass parents), Butters is always plastered to Eric’s side like sleep sloth.

“Butters,” Eric whines. It’s 90 degrees out, and Eric really doesn’t feel like sweating through his sheets tonight. “Come on babe.”

Butters mummers in his sleep but makes no effort to move. In fact, he digs his face further into the side of Eric’s neck.

Eric sighs. He attempts to lightly shove Butters over, but as soon as he does, Butters latches on tighter, with no intention to let go anytime soon.

Eric sighs louder, and more annoyingly. God dammit he thinks to himself. 

However, as he looks over at Butters and his sleepy smile, and his little hand gripped onto his pajama shirt, it really truly is hard to be angry. 

Screw it, he thinks to himself. I mean he can just make Butters wash his sheets as payback tomorrow anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Butters always calls Eric before he goes to bed.

On the nights Butters can’t sneak out, and the nights Eric can’t sneak in, the two always make sure to exchange goodnights over the phone before they go to sleep. It was a pattern that Butters had started, when going to visit his cousin in Florida for a week over Christmas break. He remembered to call Eric every night, while locked in the basement bathroom hiding his call from his nosy parents who would’ve taken his phone on the spot if they knew he was talking to Eric. After that things just stuck. Butters continued to call Eric every night he was away. Even when Eric was away with his family, Butters still called. When Butters was sick and missed school, he still remembered to call Eric and mumble a goodnight through his medicine, even if it was at like 7pm.

However, when on the little league baseball trip for regionals, things got complicated.

See both boys were on the trip, however assigned to be in different rooms, on different floors, as far away from each other as Butters’ father could get them. He hated Eric, and always would, but it left Butters conflicted on how he was going to go to bed without being able to say goodnight to Eric.

He could’ve called him, but his father took his phone after his first attempt to sneak out of the room. Butters tried to get Craig to distract his father while he snuck out, but of course that plan failed. Mr. Stotch caught Butters as he was exiting the room, phone in hand, lit up with texts from Cartman telling him where they should meet. That ended that idea.

Butters lied in his sleeping bag staring up at the ceiling. Why couldn’t his dad just accept their relationship like Craig’s father accepted his and Tweek’s? Or how Clyde’s father continued to be oblivious every night on the trip when Clyde and Token went for a ‘long walk’. Why did his dad have to be so invested in keeping the two apart?

Suddenly the room’s phone rang, and before any of the parents could get up and answer it, Kenny did, and instantly handed it to Butters with a wink.

“Hello?”

“Hey… uh… I just wanted to uh, say goodnight” Eric stumbled out. Butters tried to conceal his grin before his father got suspicious. Eric was just so cute.

“Good night Stan. I’m glad you called.” He said, trying to be illusive. He couldn’t have his father figure out Eric’s new little plan.

“I love you. Tell your dad to kiss my balls for me.”

“That’s my job though!”

Eric chuckled “Good night dork”

“Night”

Butters passed the phone back to Kenny and lied back down, now finally content to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Cartman would fight anyone for Butters. 

It wasn’t like Butters ever asked him to. Even when he got bullied or things got a little hectic at home, Butters talked Eric down from what ever horrible things he had planned to do to whoever harmed his sweet little Butters. Butters knew Eric just wanted to protect him, but he also didn’t need Eric going to jail and leaving him all alone with no one to turn to.

It was a Saturday night, a week before Halloween, and Kyle had invited Cartman and Butters to join him, Stan and Kenny and watch scary movies. Cartman had been very skeptical about the whole ordeal, but Butters thought it would be fun.

“I better not catch your hand down his pants while we are here.” Cartman said, pointing at Stan and Kyle as he and Butters sat down on the couch. Stan shrugged, and Kyle rolled his eyes, while Kenny snickered knowing the two weren’t as discrete as they seemed to think they were.

Kyle stood up and walked over to the DVD’s to announce what they would be watching tonight. As he listed off the titles however, Cartman realized what he was doing.

“Dude, fuck no. We are not watching that!”

“Why not? The Quiet Place is supposed to be really good!”

“That’s too scary for Butters! I don’t need him getting nightmares.”

“Is it really that scary?” Butters inquired, beginning to feel worried himself. 

The last time he and Eric watched a scary movie, he nearly pissed his pants, hiding behind Eric’s arm until he finally shut it off. He had to spend the rest of the night trying to calm Butters down, and he didn’t get more than 3 hours of sleep before Butters’ parents were at the door looking for their son.

“Dude it’s not that bad.” Kyle said again, putting the movie into the DVD player. “I promise”

Cartman sighed, aggravated. He didn’t want Butters to feel pressured to watch this crap. But if Butters wasn’t making any effort to leave he wouldn’t either.

As things progressed, Eric realized what a mistake this was. Even Kenny seemed freaked out. Stan and Kyle just looked mischievous. Eric continued to be suspicious that they picked this movie knowing it would freak the other three out.

Just as that thought entered Eric’s mind, Butters shrieked loudly beside him and grabbed his hand, squeezing hard. Eric, in a fit of rage by someone upsetting Butters, turned to Kyle and growled.

“You fucker!” and Punched him square in the nose.

“WHAT THE FUCK CARTMAN!” Stan shouted back, as Kyle grabbed his nose, and Kenny, of course, burst out laughing.

“You fuck!” Kyle shouted back.

“I fucking told you this was too scary for him!” Cartman countered. He looked over at Butters, who seemed to have forgotten about the movie all together and was still holding onto Eric’s arm like it was a life preserver. “Come on babe, let’s go.”

Butters followed willingly, while listening behind him to hear Kyle cursing Cartman out, and Kenny laughing so hard he was in tears. Even though Butters didn’t like Cartman’s aggressive side, for once, he actually felt satisfied with the payback his boyfriend gave Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually planning on writing an Mpreg with Stan and Kyle next, but after that I have some great ideas for a FBH related fic that I think people will really enjoy. It'll mainly be rare pairs vs original pairings if that makes sense, except Butters and Cartman will likely be together. Just a bit of a hint for what is to come in the future.   
> Also do people want me to post these on tumblr as well? Or should I just stick to posting on archive?


	4. Chapter 4

Cartman will not allow Butters to play his music in the car.

It’s not that Cartman is trying to be controlling in any way, but god damn was Butters taste in music bad. If it wasn’t some trashy pop song, the teen boy sure had a lot of Justin Timberlake songs on his iPod. And Cartman would rather lick Dogpoo’s asshole than listen to that fucker.

They were driving home from school one cool fall day, Butters checking his phone as Cartman was getting the heat adjusted. As Cartman began driving away from the school, he realized he left his phone in his back, which was in the back seat. He decided that they would just listen to the junk on the radio instead of stopping to grab his phone, the quicker they got back to Eric’s the better. Butters did have a curfew after all.

As they continued to drive Cartman wasn’t paying much attention to Butters in the passenger seat. He assumed the boy may have drifted off, as he often did after a long day of school. Cartman continued to hum along with whatever junk this was on the radio, when he realized something.

I'm bringin' sexy back (yeah)  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act (yeah)  
Girl, let me make up for all the things you lack (yeah)  
Because you're burning up, I got to get it fast (yeah, take it to the bridge)

“Butters.” Cartman said as they continued to drive

“Yes Eric?”

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?”

He could hear Butters snicker from beside him “I think that’s the radio babe.”

Sure enough, when Cartman glanced down at the radio it was true, they were playing his worst nightmare, the shit that pierced his ears worse than Kyle’s voice did.

“Fuck me.” Eric cursed under his breath. He was going to have to murder Justin Timberlake.


	5. Chapter 5

Butters loved wearing Cartman’s clothes

They were perfect for him. Baggy, soft, smelt just like Eric. Butters often found his laundry basket full of Eric’s hoodies, t-shirts, and even the odd pair of sweat pants. He just couldn’t help himself.

“Is that Cartman’s shirt?” 

Butters, Clyde, and Jimmy were sitting at a table in the library, studying before class. When looked down at the shirt in question and blushed. Clyde was right. He had accidentally grabbed one of Eric’s shirt’s this morning when rushing to leave the house. He had slept in and couldn’t afford to have the school calling his parents and informing them of their sons’ lateness. He had thrown on the first thing he could find, that being Eric’s ‘Large and in Charge’ shirt. 

“Possibly.” Butters responded. Jimmy snickered.

“Butters, that shirt is t-t-two sizes to big for you”

“Maybe I just like really big clothes!”

“That’s what all girls say.” Clyde chimed in “Bebe always borrows my baggy sweat shirts.”

“I am not a girl!” Butters huffed back, grabbing his stuff and leaving.

Even after Clyde’s comment however, Butters continued taking whatever clothes he wanted from Cartman’s, not thinking once about the amount he had accumulated over the time.

“Butters,” Eric started when Butters opened the door, it was a Sunday afternoon, and Butters had just gotten home from church, his parents out with the Marsh’s for post church lunch.

“Yes Eric?” Butters asked. He was for sure they didn’t have plans. Eric usually spent Sunday harassing Kyle about being a Jew and not going to church.

“Have you happened to notice what I am wearing?”

Butters glanced down to see Eric wearing a bright pink t-shirt that definitely was not his, as well as tight blue jeans that were definitely old.

“Um…”

“I seem to be missing almost half my wardrobe.”

“Whoopsy?” Butters said with a laugh, not able to contain his smile. Eric grumbled, though he was smiling, and followed Butters into the house, where he gasped in amazement when Butters began to pour piles of his clothes into the laundry basket to wash. Butters continued to act as though he had done nothing wrong, though he was blushing at the door later, handing Eric the two garbage bags filled with his clothes.

“Wait-“ Cartman said before Butters closed the door. Butters gave him a quizzical look when Cartman bent down and opened one of the bags and handed Butters his grey, baggy South Park cows hoodie. 

“Keep it. In memory of all the other clothes I just revoked from you.”

Butters laughed and watched as Cartman walked away, though instantly shrugged on said sweater once the front door was closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I hadn't updated this one in a while. I have been way too focused on my other fics. But I will try and finish this one up before doing anything else with any of my other stores.

**Author's Note:**

> These are basically just ten short drabbles about Cartman and Butters. Enjoy!


End file.
